


Moonlight

by rogue_1102



Series: Tiditz Tales [1]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, No Plot/Plotless, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogue_1102/pseuds/rogue_1102
Summary: “Scream for me.”The order pushed her over the previously unattainable edge, and she had no choice but to obey.
Relationships: Tights Briefs/Raditz
Series: Tiditz Tales [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587997
Comments: 29
Kudos: 33





	Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> R/R.

The moonlight bathed the room with its luminous light, creating a faux halo around her golden curls and illuminating her naked form. Pert breasts thrust upwards as her breathy sighs filled the otherwise silent room, and her delicate hands gripped silken sheets.

Pleasure coursed through her body in waves, slowly ebbing and and crashing down, and her voice keened loudly at each crest. This was torture, of the purest and most rapturest kind.

Between her thighs, a gigantic man with bulging muscles and wicked eyes laved her sex with long strokes of his course, alien tongue. His tail twitched playfully at each moan he was able to coax from her, and his grip tightened on her toned legs when she attempted to pull away from his attentions.

A small nip to her inner thigh, accompanied by the feeling of being deliciously stretched as he eased a long, thick finger inside her caused her to gasp and clench her legs around his head. The man chuckled, the sound dark and inviting. With difficulty, she opened her eyes and held his gaze - a veritable black hole that sucked in all light. Without looking away, he refocused his oral efforts on her swollen bud while his finger pumped in and out in a preview of the act to come.

A thin sheen of sweat began to build on her body despite the relative coolness of the air around her. One finger soon became two as her own fluids eased their way and he scissored them back and forth, stroking the front of her channel with a masterful ease. Her toes curled at the mounting pleasure and, as if he could sense her peak was upon her, the man applied firm suction to her engorged nub. Immediately, a tsunami of satisfaction washed over her body and, all the while, the man never let his eyes retreat from their focused hold on her own.

Panting and breathless, she pushed her bangs from her forehead. The man leered lasciviously and made his way to the head of the bed, trailing his tongue along the unmarred skin of her stomach to the slight swell of her breasts. He briefly stopped to place a big, calloused hand on one,slightly cupping and testing its weight before lowering his head to the other and encircling her pebbled nipple with his hot mouth. Teeth scraped while lips strongly sucked her firm teat and he repeated the action to its twin, casually rolling the erect nipple of the other breast between his nimble fingers.

Slender, feminine fingers raked through the wiry hair on the man’s head, and she felt his throbbing, rigid length against her hip as he occasionally rutted against her. He looked up, stopping his endeavors to inhale deeply. A satisfied groan reverberated in his chest, and he enjoyed the reflection of the shimmering moonlight in her light brown orbs. A soft smile, smug but sincere, graced his harsh features and he nuzzled her with the side of his face only pausing to lightly bite and pull at the tender flesh of her neck with his talented mouth.

She gasped and groaned at his labors, and pushed her hips upwards. A low growl rumbled forth and he crashed his mouth on her full, plump lips. Their mouths, and tongues, dueled for dominance and he gathered her wrists into one of his large hands to hold them over her head. Another quick nuzzle, a brief brush of his nose against hers, and he lined up his turgid length, pure steel encased in flesh, against the lower lips of her sex.

Inch by inch he penetrated her, his hips rolling forward lightly. She felt his heartbeat pulse against her walls, and her inner muscles grasped and fluttered around him. Her previously empty, and aching, core was eager to be filled. Along her waist she felt his furry appendage wrap itself around her, further attaching her body to his, and she ran her finger along its soft hair. The hooded and lustful look that flashed across his face delighted and intrigued her as she continued her ministrations.

At her nod of assent, he began to thrust in and out of her dripping wetness. Low grunts of effort matched her broken exhalations of ecstasy. His free hand held her wide hips and his arms supported her trembling legs, allowing him to plunge deeper and deeper.

Slick flesh met slick flesh, and the sounds of their joining bounced off the walls. Releasing her wrists, the large man pulled her towards his broad, muscular chest, never stopping his undulating rhythm. She encircled her hands around his neck, her nipples pleasurably brushing against the light dusting of chest hair that graced his rippling pectorals.

Massive hands grabbed her ample rear, and repeatedly plunged her up and down upon his manhood with increased intensity and alacrity. His tail tighten around her waist and assisted his efforts to lift and lower her upon his rigidity. Her nails dug into his back, leaving small divots, as her new peak came upon her hard and fast yet she hovered on its edge.

“Scream for me.”

The order, whispered huskily in her ear, pushed her over the previously unattainable edge and she had no choice but to obey. Her head flung backwards and a single piercing shriek, and an accompanying triumphant roar escaped their lips. His mouth descended upon the crook of her neck, biting fiercely as wave after wave of his seed coated her womb. She felt a thin trickle of blood on her back, but she could not bring herself to care as she eased down from her high.

Small, low growls tinged each exhalation as he maintained his grip on her neck.

Gently, she carded her fingers through his hair and rubbed the side of his head with her own. Reluctantly, he released his oral hold on her and allowed his tail to disentangle itself. His tongue lapped at the wound on her neck and a deep bass purr vibrated from his chest. Satiated, but exhausted, she rested her forehead on his chest and enjoyed the heat that radiated from him.

Silence, again, reigned supreme and the moon continued its vigil.

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to [ blackswans22 ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackswans22/pseuds/blackswans22) whose work [It Is Our Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383595/chapters/40911203) Helped influence this little one-shot. Go check it out, you won’t be disappointed.


End file.
